Robin Hood
by TrDiAnME
Summary: It's an L2 story. Solo's gang meets up with an interesting girl while trying to rob a mansion


Disclaimer: I own Robin and that's it.  
  
  
  
A very bored Robin Macon was sitting in a transport limo. Her father sent for her from Earth to go live with him on the colonies. He never told her about which colony, or why, just to pack her things for boarding school. So there she was sitting in the limo with her forehead pressed against the cool glass. The colony her father was on was L2. She looked at all the homeless hobos drinking liquor out of paper bags, some hookers at the corners, one man was trying to get the driver's attention to wash the windshield. Then something caught her eye. There were 5 boys huddled together. She sat up to get a closer look. One boy left the huddled and bumped into a person, another boy grabbed the person's wallet as the first boy apologized for bumping into him. The man walked away unnoticed to the missing weight in his back pocket.  
  
"Wow." Robin whispered as she stared at the boys in awe. One boy looked at the limo and punched his friend to get his attention. The 5 boys started running after the limo. Robin became scared.  
  
"Driver, speed up." Robin ordered the driver nodded and drove swiftly away from the boys.  
  
The car arrived at the mansion Mr. Macon owned. Robin walked up the flight of stairs that lead to the front door as the driver grabbed her bags.  
  
"Dad, why did you bring me to this god-forsaken place?" She muttered as she reached the doors. She knocked gently 4 times then a maid opened the doors. Robin looked inside and saw tons of balloons and banners inside. She read the one that swept in front of the door. 'Happy 8th Birthday Robin.' Her father can into the room and hugged her.  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Her father said.  
  
"Um Dad. My Birthday isn't for 2 months, plus I'm 12 now." Robin said. Her father ended his embrace and looked at all the balloons and banners. Robin shook her head and asked where her room was. She followed the maid to a room on the third story. Robin thought someone slipped rose- colored glasses on her, everything was pink. Robin rubbed her eyes and flopped onto the bed. She glanced at a card on the nightstand. She picked it up and read it. ' I hope you like it. I painted it your favorite color.' She looked around the room in disgust.  
  
"Ugh, how am I going to survive here? First my father still thinks I'm still 8. He doesn't know anything about me. Pink? Oh god. I have to live in a pink room. What's next?" She looked around the rest of the room. The words Barbie, and Sailor Moon were everywhere. Robin groaned and tried to go to sleep.  
  
"Guys, lets try this room." A boys voice said. Robin sat up. She glanced at the Barbie alarm clock on the nightstand. 12:49. Robin stalked up to the door and grabbed the heaviest thing within her reach. A Sailor Moon lamp. She watched as the doorknob turned. As the door opened and a figure stepped inside the room, Robin brought the lamp down onto its head. She flipped the light on as 2 other figures launched themselves at her. One boy had long chestnut hair. The other had blonde hair. She couldn't tell what the one she hit looked like.  
  
"Solo! It's a girl!" The chestnut haired one said. Both of them stopped attacking her. Solo went over to the unconscious boy.  
  
"Kid, Jackal is out cold." The other boy started looking around the room.  
  
"Solo! I'm blind. All I see is pink! Excuse me as I hurl." The boy said. Solo also looked around.  
  
"Gees, that's a whole lot of pink. What are you six?" Solo asked Robin. She crossed her arms.  
  
"No, I'm twelve, and I agree with you that it's too much pink. I'd like to go hurl with the other boy but I'm gonna have to live here for awhile."  
  
"A twelve year old girl took out Jackal? This should keep me entertained for a long time." The boy said.  
  
"So girl, what's your name?" Solo asked.  
  
"Robin Macon. My turn for questions. What are you doing in my house?" She asked sternly.  
  
"Robbing it, what else? You must be new here. What else would people do on L2 besides prostitution?" Solo said.  
  
"Yes I'm new. Is Solo really your name?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's a very strange name."  
  
"And Robin isn't?"  
  
"So, what's your name?" Robin asked the smaller boy.  
  
"Don't have one." The boy said.  
  
"How can you not have a name?"  
  
"Who needs a name? It's just something people call you." The boy said. He was nudging Jackal with his foot.  
  
"Well, what do people call you?" Robin asked.  
  
"Kid, brat, hey you, and other stuff. Hey Solo, he's coming to." The chestnut haired boy said. Jackal sat up, and grabbed the boy's foot.  
  
"Would you stop kicking me?" Jackal yelled. Robin giggled. Jackal looked up at her.  
  
"Are you the broad that knocked me out?" He continued to yell.  
  
"Yes, now quiet down or I'll hit you with Barbie's corvette." She snapped. Jackal brushed black hair out of his face and looked back at his hand.  
  
"God, you got me good, I'm bleedin'." Then footsteps were heard outside.  
  
"Quick, hide." Robin hissed. The three boys ran into the closet.  
  
"Robin, are you okay?" Mr. Macon asked. He glanced at the broken Sailor Moon lamp.  
  
"Yes dad, I just tripped over the cord while trying to find the bathroom." Robin lied through her teeth.  
  
"I thought I heard yelling." Mr. Macon said skeptically, he was eyeing the blood on the carpet.  
  
"I stepped on one of the pieces and cut my foot." Robin said. She faked a wince of pain.  
  
"Well get it cleaned up. I have to go back to bed. Busy day tomorrow." Mr. Macon left the room.  
  
"Alright you can come out now." She said. The three boys tumbled out of the closet with frilly pink dresses that were very small.  
  
"You must really like pink." Jackal said.  
  
"I DON'T lech png!!" Robin screamed. Solo clamped his hand over her mouth before she could wake everyone again. He yelped when she bit his hand.  
  
"Don't do that again." She hissed. "I'll fix your head, but then you guys got to get out of here." She went into the bathroom, which had even more pink. She came back with gauze, a needle, some thread, and ointment.  
  
"Do you even have a clue of what you are doing?" Jackal asked as she was sewing up the wound.  
  
"Yes. My friend at boarding school showed me how when she cut open her leg. Now hold still."  
  
After Jackal was fixed up, the boys agreed to leave.  
  
"You know what girly, you ain't half bad." Jackal said. "You come into the city sometime, and we guarantee you'll have the time of your life."  
  
"Yeah, see yah around Robin." The smaller boy said.  
  
"You have the perfect name to be in our gang." Solo said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, my dad is going to be gone tomorrow, can you guys come by?" Robin asked.  
  
"You got food?" Jackal asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You got it! See yah around girly." The three boys disappeared into the night.  
  
Robin glanced at the clock again. 1:23. She grinned and looked at the pieces of lamp on the floor.  
  
"Maybe I will like it here." Robin whispered before going to sleep.  
  
  
  
AN:// Do you like it? I really wanted to do an L2 fic. Duo is the boy with no name if you are absolutely clueless. 


End file.
